Bestiola
by Silk-Woven-Bones
Summary: Just a short story about a first date taking a sudden turn for the strange. Fluffy parapines. Nothing too graphic. Slight body horror. From Norman's perspective.


"Hell yeah! I've been waiting to see this flick all month!" Dipper cheered as he exchanged cash for tickets with the ticket salesmen. Norman nodded his head in agreement.

"Go and get some good seats, I'm gonna get snacks. Want anything?" Norman asked.

"Nah, I'm still good from lunch." Dipper replied as he handed his boyfriend his ticket.

"Hrm. Alright, I'll get you something anyway." Norman finished and kissed Dipper on the cheek.

It wasn't anything important, but just knowing Dipper was eating and acting like a normal human being put the medium's anxious nerves at rest. For as long as Dipper and his sister moved to this school, he was always pretty withdrawn. It might have been the unfamiliar setting, the strangers whose eyes stuck to him, or the most likely culprit was an odd story that sprang up at the time of his arrival. It spoke of him and his family having to move from another state because of a little accident. Not being interested in rumors and gossip, Norman never heard the full story.

Dipper, after making friends with Norman and some of his friends, let his passion for the other worldly sensations, paranormal, and horror were free to run rampant in the group. He fit right in and gained a boost in his confidence big enough to ask Norman out. But the last noticeable thing that stuck out was that even on the hotter and humid spring days, he has kept whatever he wore that day, vest or jacket, zipped up. The intense heat flash he had last week couldn't even convince him to switch to a lighter garb. After receiving the snacks, Norman went to the assigned theater and scanned the seats.

" Yo! Over here!" Norman heard Dipper's voice and saw he was just a few rows ahead. For a movie about zombie organ donors from South Detroit, the row they sat in was perfect for make out sessions during the cheesier portions of the film. If Norman could work up the courage to start one that is. He sat right next to Dipper, placing the drink in the cup holder and setting his bag on the ground before plopping into his seat. "Just in time for the previews." Dipper said as he put his arm across Norman's shoulder.

It was about half an hour into the movie when Norman felt plenty enough ready to try to get his boyfriend's attention. In this moment, Norman picked his head off of Dipper's shoulder, acting as if his neck was getting stiff. He then turned his head to look at the other. Dipper was totally emerged into the film, his eyes glued to the red-corn syrup sprayed screen.

"H-hey..." Norman whispered, trying not to catch anyone's attention. He then nudged Dipper with his shoulder. That seemed to grab his attention as he slightly jumped and quickly looked next to him. He laughed as Dipper looked like he was a deer caught in head lights. But Norman took the opportunity to peck him on the cheek. The message was clear and Dipper replied with a slowly dispatched kiss on the lips. The event, along side to their pulses, rose quickly as the two dove right in and deeply kissed each other. Their first make-out session was definitely a sloppy mess from their lack of experience. Anything wrong that could happen, happened. accidentally bumping their noses together, hitting the other's teeth, and even a bit of mixed spit dripping loose. By the end of it, Norman was left with the taste of lettuce and skittles stuck in his mouth.

It wasn't that bad. After blotting his lip with a movie theater napkin, Norman was ready to try again. But as he was going to ask Dipper if he would too after a breath mint break, he saw that he was getting up and grabbing his own back pack.

"I'm really sorry, I'll be right back." Dipper said, leaving to time for Norman to respond. Dipper dashed from his seat and out the doors of the theater without another word. Leaving Norman alone to watch the movie. The zombies on-screen having a feast provided by ill-fated interns made no sense as the movie was ignored by the loner for the first hour. He didn't even know what the movie was supposed to be about.

The last half hour of the movie was filled with anxiety as Dipper had not come back by the time the credits rolled. The casual movie goers were the first to go. Then those who stayed behind watching the credits for hopes of an after credit clip left after the disappointment of the lack of said clip. Norman waited for ten minutes for Dipper until he was forced out by the usher. He thought he'd been ditched until Dipper ran into him in the hallway leading towards the ticket booth.

"Shit! I am so sorry Norman! I really didn't mean to take so long! I think it might have been something in the lunch!" Dipper said panicked.

"If you're not feeling well we can cut our date short." Norman said noticing the large damp spot on the center of Dipper's shirt.

"NO NO! Please, I'm fine now." Dipper interrupted.

"Alright...So how about we just go back to your house now?"

"yeah, that might be a good idea."

The rest of the date went smoothly after that. The 30 minute break Dipper took was passed off as first date nerves and things continued on as normal. They hung out at Dipper's home and with the grace of his parents leaving them alone and Mabel being nice enough to spend the night at a friend's house, were able to do so alone and together. They exchanged stories, played video games, went over theories, and even tried making out again during the late night creature feature that aired on television.

Their second make-out session definitely went over much better. The after taste of marshmallows and cherry soda was also an added bonus. But was cut short on Norman's accord however. Dipper's hands had managed to wander down into the medium's jeans, unbuttoning them before Norman had asked him to stop. He was hesitant but complied with Norman's command. Dipper then left to use the bathroom, repeating what he did at the theater and not coming back for half an hour. By the time he came back, both teens were clearly tired.

The last suitable option was going to bed. It was 3 in the morning anyway. After getting into their pajamas, they had shut off the lights and had laid down in Dipper's bed. It was silent and with no good nights or conversations. Dipper lay turned away from Norman, he was accepting of the medium spooning with him as long as his hands stayed above waist line.

Dipper had fallen asleep quickly. He wouldn't react when Norman would whisper his name into his ear. Taking this chance, he couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer. Norman dragged his hand down Dipper's torso carefully. He was going to find out why his boyfriend was so sensitive about his stomach. After all, he was a totally normal teenager and was going to convince him that being a little pudgy was okay, if that was the problem. Norman felt that the folds of the shirt was rolled up. The skin after it felt very soft as if it were a peach. Yet continuing on down reveled rough and bumpy skin. The texture was even difficult to define. Then around where the belly button was, or should have been, was a long, deep, and thick line running across the stomach horizontally.

It was a scar. From the feeling of it, it was gnarly and the flesh even felt twisted. It must have been a serious medical wound which was why he was going to the bathroom so often. Maintenance maybe? Norman would have stopped there. Yet poking at the scar with two fingers, he felt something hard and wet.

"What the-" A sharp sting ripped into Norman's fingers. He quickly took his hand back and he could see through the blackness of the dark room that his index finger and middle finger were missing. In their place were two stumps that gushed blood in a beating pattern. Norman began to whimper and force down the lump in his throat. He pushed himself away from Dipper and fell out of the bed. The hand with all its fingers fumbled for the chain to the lamp and pulled it. The light flooded into the room. This light showed that Dipper stirred from his sleep and now sat up. He turned around and looked at Norman through squinted eyes.

"Shit...Why didn't you wait a little bit...I would've told you in the morning." This statement did nothing to calm Norman's sweating nerves down. Still trying not to scream, Norman had to speak without his voice turning into a raspy screech.

"W-what are y-y-you talking ab-bout!?" Dipper sat up, his loose orange shirt fell over his stomach. He inched over to the other side of the bed and threw his legs over the edge. His hand grabbed the bottom hem of the shirt and pulled it up. The scar now had small strips of blood coming from it.

"Alright, c'mon now, spit 'em out. He's a good guy now c'mon." Dipper was hitting to top of his stomach as if he were trying to persuade it. The edge of the scar twitched. Slowly, the line began to open up, it ripped opened and was accompanied by a wet tearing sound. The fingers fell from the gaping mouth in a small river of red-tinted saliva. Two rows of yellowed teeth lined the inside of Dipper's stomach and the center piece of it all was a discolored red tongue with splotches of purple. "Good boy..." Dipper said quietly. Norman grabbed at his spare shirt on the ground and wrapped it around his hand, becoming soaked in a matter of mouth let out a low snarl and licked its gums. "Oh shut it...Just for this I'm feeding you after we take care of Norman." Norman still watched in silence.

"...D-Dipper?" The injured medium stuttered.

"I-I'm really sorry about this again Norman. I guess I can't blame you for getting curious, b-but hey, at least you didn't end up like that third grader huh?" This attempt at humor didn't make things better.

"Please just take m-me to the hospital..."

* * *

(A/N: I've heard about irritable bowel syndrome, but this is just ridiculous! Eh? Eeeeh?)

Ah, whatever. Regardless, this is just something to tide things over for now. Stomachs with mouths are just my favorite kinds of monsters right now. They're so cute.


End file.
